


A Metal Obsession

by ethereal_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: hp_kinkfest, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Piercings, Sex, Wall Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_xo/pseuds/ethereal_xo
Summary: “He pulled back in a single sharp movement, his eyes wide. Remus was smirking at him. Sirius’ eyes were drawn to a single point on his face - a small, thin, silver ring that circled the middle of Remus’ bottom lip.He had gotten a piercing.Remus.A piercing.”Written for the HP Kinkfest.Prompt: wall sex





	A Metal Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some personal issues and technical difficulties, this story was written and posted a lot later than I intended. It’s also not as long as I originally planned it to be, but I hope that it is enjoyable nonetheless. 
> 
> I’d like to thank the mods of the HP Kinkfest for all the hard work and effort that they have put into this fest! I’d also like to thank the anonymous prompter who requested this. I hope that you like this, even though I added in a kink that took over a little? Kind of? 
> 
> Anyway - enjoy!

It had snowed this year in London. It was quite a surprise, given the fact that rain had been the only weather expected. Not that Sirius was complaining. He loved the snow. He loved to look out the window and watch large, white, glittering flakes fall from the grey sky. He especially loved pelting his friends with it. Ah, such fun.

That wasn’t the only thing on Sirius’ mind, however.

It had been two months since he ran away from Grimmauld Place and went to stay with James and his family. Two months since he made one of the biggest decisions of his life, and left those he was tied to by blood behind. And he couldn’t say he regretted it much.

Sirius’ first Christmas with the Potters, unsurprisingly, flew. He’d had more fun this year than he ever remembered having in Grimmauld Place - again, no surprise there. It was so _different_.

Grimmauld Place used to always be dark and dreary, and Christmas itself used to be a huge, posh affair in which he had to be on his best behaviour and play nice with his _loyal_ and _noble_ cousins. He usually ended up sitting in the corner of the kitchen, playing Exploding Snap with Andromeda and being bloody miserable from Boxing Day ‘til the moment he boarded the Hogwarts Express after the break. That’s usually why, for the past two years, he stayed at Hogwarts or with friends for Christmas when he could.

At the Potters’, it was different. There was no big, grand party. No one came around expecting to be waited on and entertained. Christmas with James and his family was pretty quiet. They decorated the house. He spent Christmas morning laughing with James and frankly being awed at the fact that he had gotten presents from Mr and Mrs Potter - a leather jacket, for one. He was feeling more and more at home with the Potters as the weeks went by. It was a dangerous thing, to get attached. But Sirius couldn’t help himself.

The only thing missing from his Christmas was Regulus. But Reg had made his choice clearly known. He had no time for Sirius anymore, or at least that’s how it seemed. It hurt Sirius, especially since he still felt the need to protect him - but there was nothing he could do for his little brother now. If he had truly fallen for their parents’ preachings on pure-blood status and dark magic, then Regulus was truly lost.

Sirius half-expected to see him on the platform when he arrived on it to return to Hogwarts after break. No such luck. He wasn’t given much time to mull over this however - James was far too excited. They stowed their luggage into their usual compartment, where they found Peter sitting already, munching on a pumpkin pasty.

“Hello, Prongs, Padfoot,” he mumbled between bites of pastry.

“Hello Wormy,” James said with a beam, flopping down across from him. He ran a hand through his already wild hair, messing it up even more. Sirius honestly didn’t think that was possible, but apparently it was. “Have a nice Christmas?”

Peter swallowed his food and grinned. “Oh yes, it was great. I got this wonderful book on magical creatures from Mum and Dad, really interesting. Here, I’ll show it to you.” He pulled out a large, green, hardback book from his case and showed one of the illustrations in the book. It looked like a large beast, like a...wolf.

“Well, that looks familiar,” Sirius drawled with a small smile twitching at his lips.

“Oh, is that so?” a voice murmured behind him. Sirius would know that voice anywhere.

He turned with his smile growing into a grin. He met the eyes of Remus Lupin, who returned the grin without pause. “Yes, I think so.” He moved to hug his boyfriend. “Long time no see, Moony.”

“You saw me before New Year’s.”

“But that was too _long!”_ Sirius whined, burying his face in Remus’ chest. His soft jumper tickled his nose, and Sirius could feel him chuckling. Wanker.

His relationship with Remus was one of the major things that had helped him gather the courage to leave home. Remus was a gentle soul that Sirius could go to when he needed a break from the chaos his life had become. Remus was the light of his life when everything else seemed dull and grey. He would admit that he was a sap, but all of this was true. Remus was always there for him.

He tried to be there for Remus too, as much as possible. This was how they had grown closer to begin with - Sirius refusing to leave Remus alone in the infirmary after a full moon and Remus eventually admitting that he wanted Sirius there. They had grown very close, started trusting each other with secrets and moments no one else knew about...and it all spiralled from there.

He couldn’t deny that there was a certain edge of rebellion when it came to his relationship with Remus. He’d come out last year and ever since had been making - ehm - _friendly_ relations with multiple of his fellow students. All the while however, he was pining for a werewolf whom he believed to be straight. Ho ho, how wrong he had been. It had taken a bottle of Firewhiskey and a lot of bravery, but Remus finally admitted that he had been in love with Sirius for years. And at that, Sirius practically pounced on him.

Once they publicly began dating - he’d never forget the beautiful blush that spread across Remus’ cheeks, making his green eyes glow -

He could hear the three of them conversing while he snuggled into the fluffy woollen jumper, lost in the scent of old books and Earl Grey that always seemed to linger around Remus. It was calming. As Padfoot, he never failed to relax when he caught the smell. It had become such a relaxant that he often fell asleep just cuddling with Remus. That never failed to make Remus laugh.

Newly inspired by that little train of thought, Sirius leaned up to press a few gentle kisses to Remus’ jaw. He felt more than heard the soft rumbling sound Remus made, a light, pleased sort of noise that sounded a lot like a sound Moony made when he was happy. He felt Remus’ long fingers start running through his hair and a smile curled his lips.

“Could you two lovebirds wait until we get to Hogwarts before you start your romancing? I don’t think I can handle two hours of snogging.”

“Just because you’re still pining over Evans -”

“Shut it, Black.”

“Don’t get your wand in a knot, Prongs, I have to head down to the Prefect carriage for a bit anyway.”

Sirius felt Remus pull his arms gently from around him. “No,” he whined pitifully. “Moony, _stay!”_

“Shh, love. I’ll only be gone for an hour, tops. Promise.” Remus kissed him gently. Sirius tried to melt into it as he usually did, but he felt something...odd. Different. Something cold, thin and solid that contrasted greatly from the softness of Remus’ lips.

He pulled back in a single sharp movement, his eyes wide. Remus was smirking at him. Sirius’ eyes were drawn to a single point on his face - a small, thin, silver ring that circled the middle of Remus’ bottom lip.

He had gotten a piercing.

_Remus._

A _piercing._

How hadn’t he noticed?

He opened his mouth to speak but suddenly Remus was gone, the compartment door shutting loudly behind him. Sirius yanked it open and whipped his head around the doorway. He only saw the trolley witch and the back of a curly sandy-blonde head quickly making way down to the end of the train.

He shut the door again and turned to James and Peter. “Did you see that?” he demanded.

“See what?” James sat up, raising his eyebrows. Peter looked up a moment later, now munching his way through a bag of Cockroach Clusters.

“Did you see _Moony_?” Sirius slumped into the seat beside James. “He’s got a piercing!”

“I know! What a shock!” James rolled his eyes and laughed, much to Sirius’ irritation. “Honestly, mate, it’s not that big of a deal. He’s been debating whether or not to get one for ages.”

“He _has_?” Sirius gaped at him. “Why did he tell you and not me?”

James went quiet and looked out the window. “Well, he didn’t tell _me_ , per say…”

Sirius immediately glanced at Peter, who mumbled something like “Don’t look at me!”

Sirius turned back to James, scrutinising his face. He had known James Potter for years, and he knew exactly what to look for in these situations. He was blushing hard, which pointed to embarrassment. James hardly ever got embarrassed, only when he was talking about...

And then, Sirius knew. “You overheard him telling Lily.”

“I thought you said you would stop following her!” Peter exclaimed.

“I did! And I haven’t been following her! I just... happened to be in the library when she and Moony were chatting.”

“You’re an absolute twat, you know that?” Peter tossed a Cockroach Cluster at James’ forehead, drawing an outraged squawk from Potter. “It’s no wonder she keeps saying ‘no’ with all the stunts you’ve been pulling.”

Sirius sighed and shook his head. He tried to be supportive of his mate, but it had gotten to a stage where the pining and obsessing had become too much. He and Lily needed to get together sooner rather than later, otherwise he would not be able to resist the urge to shove them together in a cupboard until they sorted it out.

Usually he would have tried to straighten James out, but at this moment in time, the image of Remus with that godforsaken lip-ring was still at the forefront of his mind. He wanted more information about this conversation James had overheard, but he wasn’t in the mood to hear James whine about how Evans' hair looked in the firelight in order to get said information.

Besides, Remus’ hair looked nicer in the firelight than Evans’. That was fact.

But he supposed the curiosity got the better of him. “When did Remus say all this to her?”

“I don’t know, sometime before the holidays, maybe.”

“How can you not know?”

“Because I’m not Moony-obsessed.”

Sirius shot him a dirty look and proceeded to whack him with a loose cushion. Peter joined in the fun and anarchy descended, as it usually did on the train after only half an hour.

For the moment, Sirius forgot about the piercing.  
  


 

He didn’t get to talk to Remus until after dinner, when all the newly-Sorted first years had been led to their dormitories and the common room had quietened down considerably. Peter had gone to the library to meet with a friend in Hufflepuff and James had passed out in an armchair in the corner. He and Remus were alone on the couch in front of the fire, or as alone as they could be in the common room.

Sirius was watching Remus read. He didn’t know what book he was reading, or how long he had been reading it. All Sirius could focus on was the fact that he was chewing constantly on the lip-ring, the silver peeking out from in between his teeth every so often. It tugged on his bottom lip enticingly. The sight gave Sirius the desperate urge to jump into his lap and snog him. He wanted to bite and tug on the metal, listen to Remus moan and writhe under him…

“You alright, love?”

Sirius shook himself out of his daze and caught sight of Remus smirking at him. He knew what he was doing, the prick. He knew how he was torturing him. Sirius felt heat curl in the pit of his stomach and his cock slowly hardened in his jeans.

Remus delicately slotted a bookmark into his book and closed it, laying it down on the chair as he stood up. Sirius loved the way he moved, slowly and carefully, like a wolf cornering prey. It never failed to make him hot.

He watched as Remus leaned over him, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. He waited for a few moments, leaning over Sirius with a small smirk still on his face. Then, slowly, he bit down on his lip and pulled his teeth back in the sultriest way imaginable. The silver ring tugged once again on his lip. Sirius moaned softly just watching him.

“Shh,” Remus whispered, “you have to be quiet.”

Sirius was entranced by his face, by the way the piercing moved when he spoke. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice what Remus was up to until he felt his thin fingers slip into his boxers and wrap around his cock. Remus started to pump him slowly, teasing, and it was nearly enough to drive Sirius insane. He bit down on his lip hard to stop a desperate whine escaping him.

“Good boy,” Remus breathed. He leaned down to kiss Sirius, which Sirius was more than happy about. He reached up and curled his hands in Remus’ curls. Remus leaned over him until his back was flat against the couch. Sirius bit on Remus’ lip and tugged on the metal, making his boyfriend moan. The bitter metallic taste of the lip-ring for some reason made this all the hotter for Sirius.

Remus’ hand started to pump Sirius faster and pulled out of the kiss. “I didn’t tell you about this because I wanted it to be a surprise,” he murmured. “I think it’s safe to say it was a good choice.”

Sirius nodded. He tried to speak but a pulse of pleasure from his cock took the words from him. He whined deep in his throat. “Please, Rem.”

“Please what?”

Sirius growled and whined like a desperate pup. He knew that Remus would be horny, he always was this close to the full moon. It was a good thing too, because Sirius had been teased all night and that piercing was so hot and his boyfriend was so hot and “please, fuck me, please!”

The next thing he knew, Remus had removed his hand from his cock, lifted him up and was carrying him to their dorm. With how frail Remus looked and how weak he was after a full moon, it was easy to forget how strong he really was. It was just another amazing thing about him.

Sirius felt like he was drunk on lust. The next thing he remembered was being dumped on Remus’ bed. He quickly stripped off any and all clothing, watching as Remus did the same and licking his lips.

There was a few growled orders, and Sirius was on all fours, the coolness of lube surrounding his hole. He moaned and gasped as Remus’ fingers slipped in one by one, scissoring him and brushing against that tiny bundle of nerves that made Sirius see stars. He whined insistently and begged for more.

Then he was up against the wall of their shared bathroom, back slamming into the tile as Remus thrust into his hole. He gripped Remus’ shoulders tightly and enjoyed the ride. He would have bruises tomorrow all down his back, and all along his lips and neck from the force of Remus’ kisses and the piercing adding to it and Sirius _fucking loved it_.

“R-Remus,” Sirius panted. He reached to grasp at Remus’ thin shoulders, marvelling once again at the hidden strength in them. “Remus, please, I - oh fucking hell!”

Remus chuckled darkly, pressing a light kiss to his jaw. It was miles away from the brutal fucking Sirius was getting and - holy hell - he loved it so much. “I love it when you get like this. When you cry my name.” When he pulled back, he saw that Remus’ green eyes were glowing a yellowish tinge and he stuttered. “What would James say? If he knew innocent little Moony could make you squirm and cry like this?”

“Innocent, my fucking arse,” Sirius growled, digging his blunt nails into Remus’ scarred, rough skin. He began to desperately grind down onto Remus’ cock. “And to hell with Prongs - fuck me harder!”

After only a few moments’ hesitation, Remus launched forward and slammed his lips into Sirius’, while thrusting deeply into Sirius. Sirius cried out into his mouth, the pleasure sparking throughout his whole body and -

He came. Spurts of come burst from the tip of his cock. He heard Remus grunt and hot liquid flooded Sirius’ insides. He slumped against Remus’ shoulder and panted. “Fuck.”

After a moment he heard a breathy chuckle from Remus. “Well that was intense.”

Sirius smiled against his shoulder. “I couldn’t exactly control myself. My boyfriend made himself even hotter by piercing his lip.”

Remus moved so that their eyes were in line, chewing his lip once again, and even though he had just come Sirius felt his cock twitching with interest. “You like it then?”

“Like it? I _love_ it.” He kissed his cheek lightly. “It suits you.”

Remus beamed at him and Jesus Christ how could anyone look both sexy and cute at the same time? Unbelievable. “Thank you.”

The cheeky bugger then moved his hands from Sirius’ thighs to his arse, and squeezed hard. Sirius hissed, the sensitivity almost too much. Almost.

They slept in the same bed that night, curtains drawn and silencing charms in place. Sirius spent the whole time playing with Remus’ lip-ring, something that he knew would quickly becoming a new favourite pastime.

Here, in the warmth of Remus’ bed and happily, blissfully tired, it was easy to be hopeful. It was easy to see that now, he didn’t need his family. He had a new family, one that he had chosen for himself.

And, he thought as Remus dozed off and snuggled into Sirius’ chest, they were all he ever needed.

 

 


End file.
